Always Sunny: Halloween Special Oneshot
by Plague's Vengeance
Summary: The promised Halloween Special One shot for my Jacob/OC story Always Sunny. I hope everyone likes it!


**AN: Alriiiight, here's the Halloween special for **_**Always Sunny. **_**This really doesn't have anything to do with the actual story other than I (and my readers thought) that it would be a cute thing to do since Sunny was all excited about what her wolfy friends and their girlies were going to dress up as in chapter 34. For now this is just a one-shot, but I'll probably add as an 'official' chapter when the story actually reaches October since right now it's early-mid September. Enjoy my lovelies. **

* * *

"Holy fu-Ow!" Sunny yelped, stopping mid-curse when Emily gave her the evil eye, popping her burnt finger in her mouth.

Claire and Lily giggled from their seat in the middle of Emily and Sam's bed. They sitting across from each other with their legs crossed, playing goldfish while they waited to be helped into their Halloween costumes.

Sunny scowled and glared at the curling iron that had dared to burn her, her finger still in her mouth.

"Stupid piece of crap." She muttered as she looked at her finger—the side was an angry red and it was starting to throb.

"There's burn ointment in the bathroom." Emily said as set out the various different makeup that Kim, Sunny, and Leah had brought over along with her own collection beauty products.

Sunny made a face at her back, but shuffled out of the bedroom and down the hall, ignoring the fact that Leah was in there taking a shower.

"What the hell, Sunny?" the temperamental she-wolf demanded after poking her head around the shower curtain,

"The curling iron attacked my finger." Sunny said as she rummaged through the medicine cabinet then stated drily, "Don't be a prude, La-la."

Leah growled at the redhead slightly, "Don't call me that, Daffodil."

Sunny waved her injured hand dismissively, uncapping the tube of burn ointment and slathering some on her throbbing finger. Leah huffed and yanked the curtain back to continue her shower while Sunny plucked a Band-Aid from the small box that was in the medicine cabinet and quickly finished tending to her war wound.

Sunny placed all the box of Band-Aids and the burn ointment back into the medicine cabinet and the water shut off and Sunny passed a large, fluffy towel to Leah. The dark-haired woman huffed, snatching the fabric from the redhead and quickly wrapped it around herself, then stepped out of the shower.

"You are so weird." Leah muttered, using a smaller towel to dry her short hair.

"Damn straight." Sunny snickered and flounced out of the bathroom, shutting the door on her way out.

Emily glanced at the excited redhead as she practically bounced back into the master bedroom before returning her attention to Claire's hair.

"Is Leah done in the shower?" The older woman asked as she curled her niece's hair carefully.

"Yup." Sunny said, popping the 'p' and gesturing Lily over to her so that she could start on the young girl's hair as well, "She's getting dressed, I think."

"Good, good." Emily murmured, all her concentration on not burning her niece.

Sunny hummed lightly as she started plaiting small sections Lily's chin-length reddish gold hair, occasionally weaving some brightly colored ribbon into the braid.

Leah came in a moment later in her normal basketball shorts and tank top and Kim was still getting dressed in the bathroom connected to the master bedroom.

"You're costume is over there." Sunny stated, gesturing with her chin towards the bed, where a small duffle bag was sitting.

Leah rummaged through the duffle bag until she found the costume Sunny had gotten her a few weeks ago.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Leah demanded, turning to look at a grinning Sunny with narrowed eyes.

"Leah!" Emily admonished sternly, "The girls."

The other woman snorted and continued to glare at Sunny. The redhead just grinned at her friend, green eyes bright with mischief. The staring contest continued for a few more moments before Leah growled and stomped out of the room, the sound of the hallway bathroom slamming following a few moments later.

Emily looked at Sunny curiously as she slipped Claire's shoes onto her small feet, "What did you get her exactly?"

Sunny grinned mischievously and helped Lily into her dress, "You'll see."

Emily cast a side glance at the redhead, "I'm almost a little scared too."

Sunny's grin merely widened as she finished helping her sister get ready. Kim exited the bathroom then, fully dressed and everything. Sunny grabbed the duffle bag from the bed and hurried into the bathroom to don her own costume.

* * *

Jacob and Sam lifted Billy and his chair out of the back of Sam's truck and set him down on the ground. Jacob then grabbed the wheelchair's handles and started wheeled his father into towards the rest of the pack, Sue and Old Quil—minus Leah and the girls—who were lounging in the front yard.

"The girls still not ready?" Billy asked with a smile as Jacob stopped him beside Sue and Old Quil in their lawn chairs.

Sue laughed, "Yeah, they've been up in there for the past two hours now. The one time Seth went up there, Sunny threw a hairbrush at him."

Billy laughed heartily, taking the drink Sam offered him with a grateful smile while Jacob snorted a laugh and sat down on the ground next to Embry and Quil.

"That sounds like our Sunny." The elder Black said with another chuckle.

"What sounds like our Sunny?" Emily asked as she exited the house, Claire perched on her hip.

The wolves, Sue, Billy, and Old Quil turned to face the pack's mother-hen and Quil gave a low whistle, promptly being smacked upside the head by Sam. Emily smiled beautifully and sat Claire on her feet, the three year old instantly walking over to Quil and sitting in his lap. Emily was dressed as a Quileute bride in a traditional white deer skin dress, her long black hair pulled into two low braids while Claire was dressed a Belle from Beauty and the Beast in a puffy, yellow dress with a crown in curled black hair.

Sam wrapped his arm around his imprint's waist and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips, "You look beautiful."

Emily blushed and smiled happily, "It was Sunny's idea."

Claire patted Quil's cheek, "Do I wook pwetty Qwuil?"

The young man smiled down at the little girl softly, "You sure do, princess."

Claire beamed happily and patted the puffy skirt of her dress proudly. Kim came out next, a blush already on her dark cheeks.

Jared jumped to his feet quickly and everyone watched as he placed his large hands on Kim's slender shoulders, holding her at arm's length and looking her over appreciatively. The shy girl was an Egyptian princess in a flowy white dress with a gold collar around her neck and a gold circlet on her head, while her hair was in multiple little braids with gold tassels on the end. There were gold and bronze bangles on her wrists and strappy sandals on her feet. Her makeup was dramatic and made her warm brown eyes intense.

"You look gorgeous, babe." He said, kissing her quickly then looking her over again, "Lemme guess, Sunny's idea?"

The others called out agreements and Kim laughed and followed him to another lawn chair so her dress didn't get dirty. He sat down then pulled her into his lap, resting his chin on her bare shoulder happily.

"Where's Leah, Sunny and Lily?" Billy asked, noticing the antsy way his son kept glancing at the porch.

Emily and Kim shared a smile before the younger woman answered.

"Sunny was adding the finishing touches to Leah's hair and makeup." The shy girl's grin became impish, "You guys are never going to believe what she got Leah to wear."

"What?" Seth asked eagerly, wanting to know if it would be good blackmail material.

"You'll see." Emily said serenely, resting her back against Sam's chest and he wrapped his arms around her waist while they all waited for either the last three girls to come out of the first of the trick-or-treaters to arrive.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this. I look fucking ridiculous." Leah's voice reached the group's ears followed by Sunny and Lily's laughter.

"You look pretty, Leah." Lily said with a giggle.

"Yeah, you're freaking hot." Sunny added as Leah stepped out onto the porch.

The pack's jaws dropped while Kim, Emily and Sue fell into peals of laughter at their expressions. Even Billy and Old Quil stared at Leah in surprise.

The female werewolf was wearing a leather bikini top with fake metal breast plates over top of it and an ankle-length leather skirt with two slits all the way up to her hips, a pair of shorts underneath. Lightweight chain mail was draped over the front and back of the skirt and a wide metal belt was wrapped around her waist, where a fake short sword was hanging from, leather and metal gauntlets were strapped to her forearms and shins with simple sandals on her feet. Her short hair had been pulled back with a leather circlet.

Leah scowled and pointed at her pack, "Not. A. Damn. Word."

The guys quickly looked away, none of them willing to piss the volatile woman off any more than she looked as she hopped off the porch and stood behind her mother's lawn chair, arms crossed over her chest.

"See, they're stunned by your sexiness, La-la." Sunny stated as she walked down the porch steps with Lily holding her hand.

Jacob felt like he'd been punched in the chest when he caught sight of his imprint. She and Lily were in matching costumes—Fairy princesses. Lily was wearing blue and silver dress with a gauzy tutu-esque skirt, glittery silver leggings, and blue flats. She had a pair of shimmery blue and silver butterfly wings on her back while a dramatic makeup make of silver, blue and pink made her green eyes stand out and her short, reddish gold hair had multiple braids with blue, silver and pink ribbons had been woven into her hair. A wreath made from silver and blue flowers sat atop her head like a crown. Sunny was wearing a similar costume only in red, gold and bronze while gold glitter had been sprinkled throughout her hair.

"Well?" Sunny asked, a smile stretching her gold painted lips as she and Lily twirled, "How do we look?"

"You two look stunning." Billy complimented, holding his arms out for a hug which both girls happily obliged him, "Absolutely stunning."

"Thank you, grandpa." Lily said with a giggle and pressed a kiss to Billy's cheek before bouncing over to sit on Embry's lap so she could talk to Claire.

Billy patted Sunny's back, carefully avoiding the large, gauzy red and gold wings on her back then nudged her towards a still shell-shocked Jacob.

The redhead laughed at his expression and snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Hey, Fido." She snickered, "Anybody home?"

Jacob shook his head quickly and smiled up at her, grabbing her hand and tugging it until she sat beside him.

"You look…" He trailed off and she cocked an eyebrow at him in amusement, "Amazing."

"Thanks. You look…" She said and pursed her gold colored lips, "Normal."

That caused everyone to laugh loudly and the front yard was filled with talking, laughing, and the overall familial air the group always seemed to emit when they were all gathered together.

* * *

"I wanna go, twick-or-tweating." Claire announced almost an hour later, jumping up from Quil's lap and pulling Lily to her feet.

"Finally!" Sunny exclaimed excitedly and jumped to her feet, grabbing the girls hands, "Let's go trick-or-treating!"

The others laughed at the redhead's antics.

"How old are you again?" Leah asked drily from her spot on the ground.

"Five?" Paul added, his tone just as dry.

Sunny merely stuck her tongue out at her two best friends before darting into the house and coming back with three pillow cases she had brought from home. She handed the yellow one to Claire and the blue one to Lily, color-coding them

"Yay!" The girls cheered then grabbed Quil and Embry's hands respectively, tugging on their large hands insistently.

"Let's go Qwuil!" Claire cried out, practically vertical with how hard she was pulling on her wolf's arm.

Quil laughed and quickly scooped the little girl into his arms, standing in the same movement.

"Alright, alright." He said through his laughter, "Let's go, Princess Claire."

Lily let go of Embry's hand and placed her hands on her hip, "Up, Embry."

Sunny snorted a laugh, grabbing Jacob's hand and 'helping' him to his feet while Embry immediately did as the four year old demanded, scooping her into his arms once he was standing.

Claire and Lily wiggled in their wolves grasps until Embry and Quil sat them down on their feet. The two girls instantly rushed over to Sunny, grabbing her hands and pulling her along excitedly.

"Onward minions!" Sunny exclaimed with a laugh, running down the driveway with the two girls.

Jacob, Embry and Quil shared exasperated looks before following after their exuberant imprints while the rest of their motley family laughed loudly from behind them.

* * *

"Trick or treat!" Sunny, Lily, and Claire chorused when the door they had just knocked on opened, holding open their pillowcases.

The woman standing in the doorway smiled at them, "My, don't you three look beautiful."

The three girls smiled happily and the woman dropped some candy in their already, somewhat heavy pillowcases.

"Thank you!" Lily and Claire called out as they rushed back to where Jacob, Embry, and Quil waited on the sidewalk.

"Happy Halloween." Sunny said with another smile as she followed after the two girls.

As the six continued down the street, Lily, Claire, Embry and Quil walking in front while Sunny and Jacob walking behind them.

Jacob wrapped his arm around Sunny's shoulders, pulling her close and pressing a kiss to her temple, "Having fun?"

Sunny beamed at up at him and pecked his lips quickly, "I'm having a fucking blast!"

Jacob chuckled and let her go when she darted after Lily and Claire as they rushed up to another door.

"Look what you're imprint's done." Quil joked as he gestured towards the three girls, "She's created monsters."

Jacob snorted and Embry chuckled and slapped his two friends on the back.

"Nah," He disagreed, "Sunny'll have created monsters once Lily and Claire have eaten a third of the candy in those bags."

A look of horror came across the faces of the three young men when they realized this.

"Oh shit." They chorused just as the girls came rushing back.

* * *

The six trick-or-treated for another half hour before heading back to Sam and Emily's house. Lily and Claire rushed up the driveway, proudly displaying their loot to their family members and talking excitedly about all the cool and scary decorations some of the houses had. They were so in tuned with one another that they were practically finishing each other's sentences.

Sunny sprawled out on the lawn with a laugh as Jacob sat down, lifting her head onto his lap while Quil and Embry sat on either side of their best friend and his imprint. The four young adults watched the two girls talk excitedly to Billy, Sue, and Old Quil while Lily sat in Billy's lap and Claire was in Sue's.

"Those two are going to inseparable when their older." Sunny stated, grinning happily at that idea.

"Definitely." Jacob agreed while Embry and Quil nodded.

"I can already see the mischief they're going to get into when they go to school." Sunny muttered then laughed, "Emily and I are going to get _**so**_ many damn calls, I bet."

"God I hope not." Jacob muttered with a grin, "I've got my hands full with you as it is. I can't imagine what Lily's going to be like when she gets older."

"Now that's a scary thought." Quil said with a snicker, "Another Sunny running around is just what the world needs."

"Jerks." Sunny slapped at them half-heartedly before digging in her pillowcase and pulling out a sucker.

* * *

**Author's Note: And here's the **_**Always Sunny **_**Halloween special! I hope everyone likes it. I'll probably add it to the actual story once the timeline reaches that point since it's only early-mid September in **_**Always Sunny **_**at the moment. Anyhooties, I hope everyone enjoyed this because it was a lot of fun to write. I also hope everyone enjoyed the costumes I had the girls dressed up in. In case it wasn't clear, here's a list of what Emily, Kim, Leah, Sunny, Lily, and Claire dressed up as:**

**Emily: Traditional Quileute Bride  
Kim: Egyptian Princess (Like Cleopatra)  
Leah: Gladiator Woman  
Claire: Princess Belle from Beauty and the Beast  
Sunny: Older Fairy Princess  
Lily: Younger Fairy Princess**


End file.
